New and Old Rituals
by Catherinelol01
Summary: Tessa is the new girl of The Institute Boarding School. When she meets Will, she doesn't have the best thoughts about him. Will was just following the old rituals that the popular kids gave every new student. Tessa was the big target. What happens when a small bond has been created between Tessa and Will? Will new rituals be made?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic on this series but I have read many other stories and just loved them. I ship Will and Tessa a lot but there might be common pop ups of Jem and Tessa. **

**Please give it a chance before judging it and I welcome helpful advice. I just want to become a better writer.**

**I DO NOT own The Infernal Devices nor its character's.**

* * *

**Tessa _POV_**

"Tessa! Come on. It's time to go." My older, and only brother yelled from the bottom of the stair case.

Nate really wasn't a patient person. Considering that he was in a rush, it's as if he's glad for me to be going away.

Ever since our aunt died, Nate had been different. He was no longer the sweet brother that I had grown up to know. He was all stiff now. Everything I did seemed wrong in his eyes. I understood that he was hurting, but was that really a good reason enough to act the way he was acting?

I was at the top of the staircase, looking at the old pictures of us when Aunt Harriet was still alive. It seemed like a whole different life now.

Nate was really getting impatient.

"Hurry up Tessa! You wouldn't want the plan to leave you." It sounded harsh coming from him.

Wow. He must be really happy that I was leaving for boarding school. It seemed like a really good idea now, since he seemed so eager to get rid of his little sister.

I was already supposed to go to the boarding school in London while Aunt Harriet was still alive. I had gotten a full scholarship thanks to my straight A's.

The funeral had been held the day after I was supposed to leave, so of course, I stayed back for a couple days. I fixed up everything with the school there, telling them I wasn't going to be there for the first week.

Now that the funeral was over, there was nothing stopping me from going. I took one last look at my room through the open door. Everything was cleaned up and almost everything gone except for a couple things.

This was it. I was leaving this big city of New York and heading to Europe. I really had accomplished something worthwhile in my life. I was proud, and I knew Aunt Harriet would have been too.

I headed downstairs and out the door with Nate. I gave a mental goodbye to the house I had grown up in. Then off we headed to the airport.

At the airport, I checked in and gave Nate my final goodbye. I didn't have friends, so Nate was the only person for me to say goodbye to. Since our parents had left us when we were only kids, he was also the only family that I had left.

"Bye Nate. I hope that you'll be alright here without me." I told him

"Don't worry Tessie. I'll be alright. Just do me a favor. Show London the awesome Tessa I know." He said with a small grin. He gave me a big, tight hug. The brotherly kind. Oh, how I was going to miss this little rascal of my brother.

It had been good to see a little of the old Nate before I left. It had reassured me to know that the old Nate that I knew and loved was still in there somewhere.

I waved to him as I headed for the luggage check in. He waved back, a smile on his face. That was the first time I saw him smile, a real smile, ever since the funeral.

* * *

I checked in my bags and boarded the plane. I took my seat next to the window and looked out. We were going to arrive at London on the beginning of the second week of school.

From the view I had, I saw the tops of buildings to the tall skyscrapers of New York. I was going to really miss this place. There had been memories made here. Good ones and bad ones. No matter what happened, I would never forget this place, because it had become a part of me.

New York was a city full of the Arts. It had rubbed off me. It gave me a hobby for me to occupy on bad days. It had inspired and gave me inspiration to write.

That was how I got into The Institute Boarding School. I had done a thousand word essay on the history of France. I guess the school had been impressed and decided to offer me a full scholarship. Oh how thankful I was. It had been always my dream to get a new education, and to go to Europe.

The old woman sitting beside who had been knitting finally spoke up.

"Dearie, if you don't mind me asking, what are you planning to do in a big place such as London. I mean, you're all by yourself and you look about only sixteen years old. Am I right?" she asked

I just nodded. I noted that she had a British accent.

"Mam, I'm going to London to enter a boarding school. I'm on scholarship and I have always wanted to visit London. I guess my dreams are coming true." I said shyly

"That's wonderful! I do hope you have a good time there. Oh, the number of sights for you to see are endless."

We continued to talk about London, and all its wonder. I found out the old woman's name was Christine.** (Christine will NOT show up again in the story. I just added her and the plane scene to make the story a little longer.)**

After our long talk, I fell asleep all the way until the plane finally landed.

I woke up to the voice of a flight attendant on the speakers," Everyone, welcome to London. We hope you a good stay."

* * *

I got everything settled, got my bags, and left the airport. Outside, I hailed a taxi and got in. **(I don't know the ways of transportation in London right now.)**

The taxi took me to the Institute. I got off and paid him, and took my bags. When I turned around, I stood paralyzed. The Institute didn't look like a school. It looked like a mix of an ancient church with a castle. It guess it was safe to say that it was really big and beautiful.

There was one huge cathedral in the middle. Around it surrounded buildings where students were streaming out of. This looked more of a college than a high school.

There were students walking from a building to the next. I noticed that they all had uniforms. I didn't know that this school had uniforms. I guess that wasbwhy they had asked for my sizes when I was applying.

Someone was now walking in my direction. It was a woman with brown hair tied up into a bun, short and petite frame, and an aura of power that seemed to demand discipline and respect.

"Hello. You must be Miss Tessa Gray. I'm principle Branwell but all the students and staff call me by my first name, Charlotte." She said

I just nodded. Oh why did I have to be so shy?

"Let's go into my office and talk about everything you need to know about this school. I will have someone tend to your bags so just leave them here. They will be placed in your dorm room and we will talk about that too. Shall we?" Charlotte said and headed for the main building, the cathedral. I followed.

The inside of cathedral was even grander than it was from the outside. It was too hard to describe and write down into words. Just picture a castle that would have been found in the Victorian era.

I followed Charlotte into her office and there we talked about everything I needed to know. She gave me an official student handbook which also included the history of this school and how it came to be. She gave me my locker number, dorm number and key, schedule, and all the textbooks that I would need. Now all I needed was a map to find my way around here.

"I have also assigned two people who will show you around. These two students have the closest schedule as you. They are," she cut off mid-sentence and looked behind me.

I turned around and in the doorway were two boys, clearly students. They were also the two most handsome boys I had ever seen. Were people from London always in somewhat way good looking?

One boy had pitch black hair and didn't seem to want to be fixed. It was messy, but in a good way. He had the most startling blue eyes I had ever seen. The other way was different. He had hair that seemed to be silver, and so were his eyes. Both of these boys were tall.

"Ahhh, here they are. Miss Tessa, let me introduce you to these two young gentlemen," Charlotte directed a hand in the direction of the boy with the blue eyes," This is Mister William Herondale."

"I go by Will." Commented William

Charlotte continued," And this is Mister James Castairs."

"And I go by Jem." Commented James

"I will leave Miss Gray in your hands now. Help her find her way around and answer any question she might have. Goodbye now Miss Gray. I hope you like here at The Institute." She said and then stood up and left to go to another room, leaving me alone with Jem and Will.

"Why do I have to be here?" Will asked Jem

"You're the one who has most of your classes with Miss Tessa Gray. I'm just here to help out." Jem replied which Will returned with a groan. Everyone I had met so far had British accents. I guess you can expect that in a European school.

I stood up from the chair I had been sitting in and faced them.

"Welcome Miss Gray to our humble home." Jem said

"Please, just call me Tessa." I said quietly. Jem just smiled.

"I guess we better get going then. At least I get to miss class for this." Will said

They headed out the door in which I followed. From behind me, I felt Will's eyes burning against my back. I turned my head around to see that he was staring at me with serious, and curious eyes.

I turned my head back forward in a jerk and we continued to walk the halls. I could still him looking at me, with those startling blue eyes. When I had looked him in the eye, I had felt vulnerable. I had felt like sinking to me knees.

I asked questions to Jem about the school and everything I was curious about.

"Do we always have to wear uniforms?" I asked

"Yeah, pretty much. The uniforms aren't that bad."

"How old is this school?"

"50 years old."

"Well then, why is Charlotte a principle while she seemed so young?" I asked, curious

"She graduated early and top of her class. Plus, someone recommended this job for her." Jem answered patiently.

They continued my tour of the school and handed me a map, just in case I got lost. Jem did most of the talking, with Will butting in from time to time to make snide comments about a class or a teacher. Will also made a comment about me asking so many questions.

"Do you always ask so many questions? Is that the same for all Americans? I know Charlotte said that you can ask us any questions, but I didn't know you would ask this many."

I stopped asking questions after that.

* * *

They led me to the girl's dormitory. Will was the one who had to show me to my room since Jem had somewhere to be. Plus, he felt like Will needed to do something.

Will led me through the halls and found my room.

"Look, I need to visit a friend before she heads back to her class. I'll be back since I have to be. Just find something for me to do by the time I get back so I don't have to go back to class." He demanded

I just nodded. Will turned and left to God knows where. I took a deep breath in. I can get through this.

I found my dorm and unlocked the door. There were two beds, with one already occupied. There was another door which led to a bathroom and two closets. My stuff was already in the room, though I didn't know how it got there. There was a note left on the other, and rather empty bed.

_Dear Tessa,_

_I'm happy that you're going to be my new roommate. I hope we will be the best of friends. I left this just to tell you that this is your bed and the other empty closet in the bathroom is yours. I'm in class right now. I guess you don't have to go to class today. Just unpack your things and I hope to meet you soon. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me, once I'm here. Welcome, and I hope you like it here. _

_Sincerely your new roommate,_

_ Sophie_

_PS: Your uniform is already hanging in your closet. They even provided you with your shoes. All you have to do know is get a name badge. Just go to the office, tell them you're new, and ask to get one. Okay, good luck! _

This Sophie girl seemed really nice. Although she left me a note of reassurance, I still felt weary. What would happen if I did something wrong?

I pushed my negative thoughts away and started to unpack. Sophie's side of the room was very simple, yet cheerful. She covered her side of the wall with posters, making it look like wallpaper. Her bed was on the right side of the room and was very simple. It had sea blue covers with a wavy design with green thread. Her pillows were solid colors of green and blue. She had a desk which was all organized with everything in a place.

I turned to my own empty bed. I started with putting the covers on first. They were gray, purple, and blue stripes of various sizes. The pillows were just black, white, and purple. I really liked the color purple. Once the bed sheets were done, I moved on to the wall.

I decided to put up a couple posters which were just things such as the infinity sign and graphic designs. I also put up a small frame which was a picture of me, Nate, and Aunt Harriet. Memories flooded back to me when I put it up on the wall.

I bet I stood there for a while before someone knocked on the door, grabbing out of my deep thoughts. I went over and opened the door to see Will. Whatever he had done must have included the girl he was meeting with since his hair was messed up and his uniform jumbled and wrinkly.

"May I come in?" he asked with a fake tone of politeness.

I moved out of the way to make room for him to come in. He just stood there, looking around, then seated himself on the chair of my desk.

"So, what have you found for me to do?" he asked with a bored tone in his voice

I thought of the first thing I saw. There was bookshelf on the far side of the wall and it seemed that Sophie did not like to read. That was a good thing considering I brought about two to three boxes full of books.

"You can place my books into that bookshelf over there," I said as I grabbed one box that I had filled with books. Will got out of his seat and came over to me and took the box out of my hands.

"Why would you carry something as heavy as this? " He asked as he took the box out of my hands. I just shrugged.

"So the books are already in alphabetical order so you just need to put them on the shelf. There are two more boxes filled with books and the boxes are labeled by the alphabetical books in them. That won't be too hard for you right? I wouldn't want to hurt or damage that pretty little head of yours by making you put the books in order yourself?" I asked with sarcasm on that last part.

"Well, just for your information, I'm in English Literature so I know about books and the alphabet. It's good to see you do have some humor in you." Will said with a sly grin.

"Just unpack the boxes. Thank you." I said then turned back to unpack my other things. Will got right to work on unpacking the boxes.

I then decided to fix my side table. It already had a lamp so all I did was fill the drawers and put two small picture frames on top. One was of me and Nate and the other was of me and Aunt Harriet. I really loved my family.

While I was unpacking my clothes in the bathroom, Will yelled out to me, "You really like Charles Dickens don't you? I mean you have so many books of the old classics. Of course, I have more." I could just feel him smiling to himself in his own arrogance.

I finally finished unpacking everything and exited the bathroom to find all the books on the shelves, except for one that Will was reading on my bed. He was reading _A Tale of Two Cities_.

"Mmmhh. This book is very interesting, yet it is not my favorite. I mean, Sydney Carton could have had the girl. " Will said casually as I took a seat at the edge of my bed. He then put his long legs on my lap like a footstool.

"You know William, for a British man, you don't have any good manners."

"For your information, I am not British, but Welsh." He corrected

I just shook my head and pushed his legs off my lap. He just kept putting it back on my lap and I just kept on pushing it off. We continued like this until I just gave up.

* * *

I looked up at the clock and saw that classes were over. I couldn't believe it. Will really found some way to miss school. Unfortunately, I had a lot classes with him so that meant seeing him more. Oh world, what did I do to deserve this torture?

I mean, he was really good looking, though I would rather kill myself before I would tell him that aloud. It was just his attitude. Clearly he was arrogant and had some kind of reputation here. I just didn't want to have to deal with someone like that.

All of a sudden, the door opened and a girl stood in the doorway. Will immediately took his legs off my lap and stood up.

"What are you doing here Herondale?" the girl spat out

Will just held up his hands in surrender with that sly grin back on his face.

"Get out! Boys aren't allowed in the girl's dormitory. Get out before we get in trouble!" the girl exclaimed

Will put his hands down.

"What! You weren't allowed in here. Why didn't you tell me?" I exclaimed

"For this. Your reaction. It's priceless." He said with that sly mischievous grin of his and left the room.

Ughhhhhhh! How aggravating. It was just my first day and William Herondale might have already gotten me in trouble. I just wanted to scream!

I turned around to see the girl looking at me.

"Hey, I'm Sophie. I'm really sorry about Will. That's just the way he is." Said the girl

"Oh, I can see that know. Don't worry about it."

Sophie just smiled.

I wasn't done with Will yet. I was going to find out why he's such a jerk. How could a guy like Will be friends with a kind, caring, and gentle guy like Jem?

Only did I know that William Herondale has more in mind on how to make my school year more exciting. If only I had known that William had a ritual of tricks on every new kid. How was I supposed to be any different?

* * *

**Will**

Poor little Tessa. I couldn't believe their reactions. It was hilarious! And totally worth it.

She hasn't seen the beginning of it. This school year just got a little more fun.

My mind was telling me to give her the "special treatment" of being the new kid, and to show her who runs this school. But in my heart, I was thinking to not do this and just let her be.

I waved that last thought off. Last time I had listened to my heart, my conscience, I had ended up hurting someone I really cared for. I wasn't going to make that mistake again. Not again.

It was better having people thinking I was cold and heartless than letting my feelings show. It would just bring back bad memories and I didn't want to take the chance of hurting anyone else the way I had done before. I didn't want to show people the boy who got his own sister killed.

Even if I might have hurt people with my words, at least I haven't hurt them by showing them my feelings. That have worse outcomes. The only person who had ever seen my true feelings were my little sister Cecily and my closets friend, Jem. I was hoping it was going to stay that way, but it didn't.

* * *

**Okay. This has been my longest chapter out of all my stories EVER. I just have big hopes about this story.**

**I hope you all liked it and if you didn't well...**

**I replaced this chapter since I wanted to fix and add a couple of things.**

**Please let me know what you thought of it. R&R**

**Review and PM me.**

**-Catherinelol01**

**PS: Remember to check out my poll, _What is your favorite book series?_ .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter for you guys. I hope you like the end of this chapter. hehehe (evil laugh)**

* * *

**Tessa ****_POV_**

"Hi. Welcome to The Institute Boarding School." said Sophie

"Yeah, it's been great here in London, of course, except for the part when I met the William Herondale." I said sarcastically

Sophie just laughed and took a seat on her bed, looking at what I had done to our room. I too looked at what I had done. Will had finished placing the books on the book shelf, which had been completely empty when I arrived. The plain white walls added simplicity to the room, which was colorful from the beds and posters. My side of the room was mostly filled with the colors purple, blue, gray, black, and white, while Sophie's had the color blooms of spring.

"Where can I leave my suitcases and boxes?" I asked Sophie

"You can leave the boxes outside the door where someone will pick it up and you can leave your suitcases in the empty space above your closet. And remember that your classes start tomorrow so your uniform and shoes were left in the closet. I can show you around and help you get to class if you need me too."

"Thanks. I will need help. I barely got what Jem had said about the campus. There's just too much to remember."

Sophie seemed to perk up at Jem's name, then her face suddenly looked crestfallen, but she hid it hastily right after. I wondered what that was about, but I let it go for the time being.

"I'm really sorry about Will. He's just like that. I'm surprised he even wanted to come up here in our room. I suspected that he would have gone to some girl's room and just hook up with her. That's what he usually does. I guess you already knew of his reputation." Sophie said, putting air quotes on "reputation".

I did think of that, but hearing it coming out of someone was different. It's like my hopes of Will being different from the person I had just me were crushed. Thankfully I had gotten used to disappointment.

* * *

I finished getting rid of the trash I didn't need and finally decided to take a short nap, which ended up lasting until it was time for dinner.

I sat up groggily on rubbed my eyes. Sophie was up and going everywhere in our room. She had shadows under her eyes and a pen stuck in her hair. Even if I had just seen her after classes, she looked more tired now than she did earlier.

"Sophie, what are you doing?" I asked with a tired voice.

"I can't find my pen and I need it to finish my homework, and trust me, I have a lot of it." She answered with a rushed voice.

"Sophie…" but she cut me off, "I don't have time for it Tessa. I need to finish this big homework assignment or I'll have to remake the grade, and I don't want to have to do that."

"Sophie." I said again

"What?" Sophie asked, getting impatient

"Your pen is in your hair." I said patiently

"What…oh." She said feeling around her hair and taking the pen out," How embarrassing." She said with a nervous laugh.

"It's alright." I replied with a small smile. I got out of bed and stretched. That plane trip and unpacking had really made me tired. Plus, I still had a little jet leg.

"Do I have to wear the uniform to dinner?" I asked Sophie

"Yes. Our school is a preparatory school, which means we have to show good manners and etiquette. We represent one of the best schools in the world. If we want to stay that way, we have to be the perfect little students they want us to be. That's why they added an etiquette class last year. It was the owner of the schools idea. We call him the Inquisitor. We're all for show, but the education this school gives makes up for that."

I understood what she meant. This school had an image to uphold. I went into the closet and took the box in it that was labeled _uniform._

I brought it into the room and placed on my bed. I hadn't really been paying attention what the uniforms had looked like. Sophie had changed into different clothes after class had ended so she was using a friend of her's bathroom so I can use ours for now. Dinner would start in fifteen minutes.

I opened the box and took out the clothes. They were the school's colors of dark green, white, black, and navy blue.

I went into the bathroom and got ready.

I came out and examined myself in the long mirror on the back of the door. I was wearing a thin white dress shirt, which was slightly see through. Above it was a black blazer with three quarters of arm length. Plaid fabric had been used to embroider the edges of the blazer. The plaid fabric had the all the colors of the school; black, navy blue, white, and dark green. Along with that came a loose navy blue tie. I wore a plaid skirt with the same fabric used in the embroidering. It reached my mid-thigh, which made me feel a little self-conscious.

To make myself feel more covered, I put on some black net tights and slipped one the black heels that they had provided. I was already tall compared to other girls my age and the heels made me feel like a giant. I felt like a stick in the mud. I was never one for wearing skirts and heels, but I didn't really have a choice right now.

The door opened and in came Sophie, dressed the same as I am but with knee socks instead of tights.

"Are you ready for your first meal here at your new school?" she asked

I nodded and followed her out the door.

* * *

We came into the dining hall just in time, but late enough to make an appearance. Everyone turned their heads to stare at the new girl. The stranger to their kingdom.

Sophie had told me earlier that I was the first new person to come in two years. That had really stuck to my head. I couldn't help but wonder what they were thinking about me.

I scanned the dining hall, and let out a silent gasp. It was like a dream from a fairytale came to life. The walls were lined with long thick curtains that looked to be made of silk. They were the color of gold.

There were ten long tables that had a tablecloth that seemed to look like silver with gold embroidering. Everyone was seated except for me and Sophie.

Sophie started making her way the tables and I started to follow, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned around to see that I was face to face with a man in a suit and with cat-like eyes.

"Hello Miss Tessa Gray. I'm Magnus Bane, but everyone calls me by my first name. The students call everyone by their first name. I know. It seems weird to you doesn't it. I teach here. We would like you to welcome you to our school. Let's introduce you shall we." He said as he dragged me to the head table which was on the far side of the room, where all the teachers and faculty sat.

Magnus directed me to the front and introduced me.

"Good evening everyone. Before we start dinner, I would like to welcome a new student of ours. We haven't had a new student in a while so I hope all of you know how to treat one. This here is Miss Tessa Gray. She is a student from America. I hope someone will give her tour of our great homeland London. Now, let dinner begin." On that last sentence, people dressed in maids dresses came out of nowhere holding trays of food and setting it down on the long tables.

Magnus nodded his head, directing me to sit down. Unsure, I made my way to the table that Sophie was sitting in. I took a seat beside her, getting looks from everyone at the table. It felt like they were trying to see through me, to figure out what kind of creature I was.

I shrank back into my seat from their burning gazes. I felt so vulnerable around these people and their strong looks. I felt as if they were angels and I was mere a human, ready burst into flames and burn to ashes from their touch.

Food started to cover the tables, with people waiting until everything has been placed. People here really did have perfect manners. But I knew no one could have perfect manners. I was scared to see them without the lookout of the teachers and their manners.

Dinner started and everyone started eating. I decided to eat some bread and a salad. I wasn't really hungry, even though I hadn't ate since I had gotten off the plane.

Sophie turned to me and introduced me to one of her friends," This is Thomas." She said directing to the boy sitting to her left. I shook his outstretched hand and gave him a small smile.

Thomas had seemed really nice. He and Sophie explained the etiquette classes to me. From what I had heard so far, these classes had a strict teachers named Mrs. Dark and Mrs. Black. What peculiar names.

* * *

In a matter of time, dinner came to an end and everyone started heading back to their dorms. I walked in line with Sophie. Thomas had headed back to his own building. Sophie had left something in one of her classes and I had to go with her since she had lost her key right before dinner.

I followed Sophie to wherever she was going. She came to a halt in front of a door that had a big portrait of the school from back all the way to Victorian Era (1800's). Three people were standing in the front of the school. I examined the picture more while Sophie was inside the classroom getting what she needed.

The three people in the picture were two boys and a girl. I felt a rush of déjà vu because I couldn't help but think that I had seen this picture before. No, it felt like I had been actually there when they had painted that picture. I looked more closely at it. One of the boys had pitch black hair and deep blue eyes. The other one had light silver hair with silver eyes. Just like James and William. I lost my breath for a moment when I realized who the girl looked like. She looked like me. She had the same brown hair and stormy gray eyes that I had. The girl in the picture even looked to be the same height as me. I can tell from the comparison of their heights all together. I still hadn't released my breath until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Tessa, are you alright? You seemed paralyzed for a while." Sophie asked with slight worry in her voice.

"No. I'm fine. I was just looking at this painting."

"Oh. Well, come on, let's go. We wouldn't want to be caught out here after curfew."

I nodded and we headed back to our dorm.

* * *

Once we reached the front of our door, I noticed something alarming. From the gap under the door, I could see a light was on. Who would be in our room? How did they get in?

I carefully slid the key in and opened the door.

* * *

**I hope that this was good chapter. I felt like ending right there. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I did a very quick spell check.**

**I hope that you all liked this chapter and there will be more to come. Don't forget to answer my poll found on my account!**

**I DO NOT OWN The Infernal Devices**.

**-Catherinelol01**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 for you guys. It is not as long but the next chapter will be longer.**

* * *

**The Infernal Devices-New and Old Rituals-Chapter three**

**Tessa's POV**

I carefully opened the door and peered inside.

No one was in view, until I saw my bed.

There in my bed were three people vigorously making out. A guy and two girls. And guess who it was. The great William Herondale was making out with two girls, IN MY BED!

I felt Sophie stopped behind me, a hiss coming out of her lips. I cleared my throat, trying to get their attention. Nothing happened. I cleared my throat again and still, nothing. Sophie had lost her patience, put two fingers in her mouth and let out a loud whistle.

Will broke apart from the girls, but the girls kept on exploring him, feeling around his torso and between his legs. How uncomfortable it felt, being in their presence while they were doing…well, that.

"William Herondale, you explain yourself right now!" exclaimed Sophie

"Who are you, my mother? I was just testing this bed out for Tessa. To make sure it was sturdy for future things." He said with a mischievous grin and a wink in my direction. That caused the two girls around him to glare at me.

"Why two girls Will?" Sophie asked, getting really impatient.

"The more fun dearie." He said, still a grin on his face

"And you couldn't have done it in someone else's room?" I asked, eager to get them all off my bed.

"My dear Tessa, you have so much to learn. The more the merrier, as the saying goes. Would you like to join us?"

I couldn't help but blush vigorously as I was practically yelling in his face," NO! Now GET OUT!"

Will shrugged and stood up. The girls seemed lost, sprawled on my bed, without having Will as a fence post.

"You two also. GET OUT. NOW!" Sophie screamed, finally losing her temper, her eyes dangerous.

Will left, winking at Tessa as he passed. The two girls followed in pursuit for three reasons. One, they didn't know what to do without Will. Two, they were wanting more. Three, Sophie scared the heck out of them. I was really liking my roommate for that.

* * *

There was no way I was going to be able to sleep on my bed tonight. Not after what I had seen. Even Sophie agreed with me.

I got out an extra pillow and blanket from cabinet in the bathroom and set it up on the floor. Oh why did Will always had a way of leaving me speechless and yet very aggravated.

I looked up at the ceiling, thinking things over. That painting had been really weird. Especially since it contained two of this school's popular students (don't ask me how I know that, I just do). What was even weirder was that I had a weird feeling while looking at the painting. I felt like I had been there, watching the painting being made. It was even weirder that William and James had been in the picture with the girl that looked like me, while I barely knew the two boys. I tried to wave away the weird feeling and twisted and turned, trying to fall asleep.

Sleep finally overcame me and I dreamed about that painting. The only thing that sparked my curiosity was that I was the girl in to picture.

_-Dream-_

_I was walking around the Institute in a long red Victorian dress. The paintings were pictures of famous musicians at the time. _

_"Tessa, they're here." A male voice called which some odd reason, I recognized. _

_I turned around and saw Jem standing near a doorway. He gave me smile and walked out the doorway, with me following him. He led me to the front of the Institute where Will stood on the steps. _

_"Finally. There's our little princess. The people are here to take the pictures." Will said_

_Three men stood holding a large camera. Charlotte had wanted us all to take a group and individual picture. Will, Jem, and I were going to go first._

_"Ok, so I want these pictures to seem natural, so they'll seem natural in the painting." One of the men said_

_Charlotte had wanted to make a painting of one of the photos since it was most likely to last longer._

_The men told us to just stand around together not looking at the camera. They took about ten pictures, and later on, Charlotte decided on two pictures to paint. One was of me picking a flower of a bush with Will and Jem standing on either side of me. The other one was the three of us standing in front of the Institute, looking straight at the camera. _

_As time went by fast in my dream, Charlotte gave a couple of pictures to me and one of the paintings. _

_-End of Dream-_

I woke up with a start and looked at the clock to see it was only 2am. As I laid my head back down, I couldn't help but think about the painting that I had been given in the dream.

Can you guess which one it was? Well, let's just say that those same type flowers were still in front of the Institute.

* * *

**OK guys, I'm sorry for the long wait, but it just seemed like no one was really interested in this story so...I don't know. I didn't have anything pushing me to write a chapter. I was just updating since I didn't want anyone to think that I had given up on this story.**

**I don't own any of the characters since they all belong to Cassandra Clare.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4 for you guys. Really sorry for the long wait. I have had a lot on my plate.**

**All rights goes to Cassandra Clare**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm that had been set for 6:00am. Eight hours can pass by so quickly. I pushed myself off the floor and made my way to my desk to turn the damn thing off.

I stretched and let out a huge yawn. Sophie was still asleep so I just let her sleep for the time being.

I picked up the blanket and pillow off the floor and set them on my desk chair. I wasn't going to put them back on a bed after what happened yesterday. Luckily, I had brought another bed sheet similar to the old one. The only difference was that instead of some of the stripes being purple, it was now lime green. After taking all the bed sheets off and putting the new ones on, I realized that I had no idea where to wash the old ones. Oh well. I will just have to ask Sophie later. I set the old folded bed sheets to the side and started gathering my stuff to take a shower.

Before I entered the bathroom, I saw that Sophie was still asleep. It was already 6:25 and breakfast was to start at 7, and then class would start at 8. It was time for that girl to get up.

I set my stuff in the bathroom and then tried waking Sophie up by shaking her. Nothing. I tried sounding an alarm on my phone right beside her head. Nothing. All she did was wince, but that was it. I tried opening the window panes to let sunlight in (There was already a bright ray of sunshine even at this time.), and still nothing. That girl was still out cold. Well, she left me no choice. I got a spray bottle from the bathroom and filled it with cold water. Well, I think you can guess what happened next. Let's just say that at least Sophie won't have to take a shower this morning.

* * *

After finally getting Sophie to wake up, I took my shower and got dressed.

I decided to wear a white dress with the loose tie and a black vest that I left buttoned up. I was still required to wear the plaid skirt so I put on some black tights with it. Since I only had to wear the heels for dinner or when a guest was here, I decided to wear a pair of black lace up boots that reached to about my knee. I liked tall boots since it was another piece of clothing to cover me up.

Then Sophie got ready so by 7:00, we were on our way to breakfast. Before we headed out, I noticed that she was wearing a black beret hat. I asked her about it since I thought they were strict about uniforms.

"Oh, they are. During dinner, we have to be in uniform and uniform only. When we have guests, we all have to wear the blazers and all that. But during class or during the day, we can accessorized a bit." She explained

"Oh," was all I said. That being said, I grabbed a grey beanie out of my drawer and then we left.

* * *

When we reached the cafeteria, almost half the school was there already, a room full a green, white, black, and navy blue. We sat by Thomas again with only one or two interactions from Jem, who was just asking how we were doing and how I was settling in, and a huge moment of annoyance from Will. The nerve that guy had to put cough syrup on my pancakes. Well, he was the cause of it going down, and it came back up on him, well, more like his face (I spit back out on his face, just to clear that up).

"I'm not sick, although you are. You are sick William Herondale." I said to his face and then stomped out of the cafeteria. What was worse was that he still had a grin on that handsome yet annoying face of his. None of my words made him waver. Urgh!

After leaving the cafeteria, I went back to the dorms to brush my teeth and get my backpack since it was only 7:30. I got to my first class at around 7:45, and guess who was the only person there waiting for me.

William Herondale.

This boy is going to make this school year very different for me. I just didn't know it was going to be for the good and the bad.

* * *

You know what I found out about the similarities about Will and I? He has almost every single class with me and the same lunch as me. I was just lucky to have Jem in most of those classes too, or else I don't think I would be able to stand it.

"I really am sorry about Will. But I do have to say that this is better than him being his moody self again." Jem told me while walking to our next class together.

"So, Will is like a girl on her period. At one time he's happy, and then the next he's angry?" I asked with a bit of joke and truth in it.

"Although that is a very...um, disturbing way to put it, but yes. He is like a girl on that time of the month." He replied with a hint of a blush on his pale cheeks.

So, William is like a girl on her period. That was definitely something else to think about. At least I had an image in my head of Will dressed as a girl to last me through the rest of the day before I have to face him again the next.

* * *

**I don't really like this chapter. I can tell it wasn't one of my best since I have had a major writer's block. But the good thing I already know what to write for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5. There's a little surprised in this chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

**I do not own anything. All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

**Tessa's ****_POV_**

I silently hoped that my first day would be normal. And as I sat down in a desk, I assessed who was with me. I had first period European History with Jem, Thomas, and unfortunately, Will. Jem luckily also introduced me to a couple of his other friends that also had first period with us. I met Cecily, Gabriel Lightwood, and his brother, Gideon. It surprised me extremely severly I found out that Cecily was Will's twin sister, considering she was so much nicer and not nearly as sarcastic as Will.

"How are you and that little annoying twit siblings? You are nothing alike." I asked Cecily before class started.

"Ha! That's an understatement. Will and I didn't grow up together for the first couple years. He always wanted to go attend boarding schools rather than public schools, so we were usually always apart. When I did start living with him, I didn't think that I would be able to stand him_. But_ I eventually got used to it_, and_ so will you Tessa. Just have a little faith in yourself." She replied with a slight sadness in the beginning.

"I highly doubt that Cecily. Me and Will are like oil and water."

"I have a feeling you will. I can practically feel it in the air." Cecily said this while make grand and over-dramatic gestures with her hands. It was so ridiculous I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Talking about me now are you?" Will asked, suddenly at the other table beside me, with that famous smirk of his.

"Yes, but not in the way that the nasty little brain of yours thinks," Cecily retorted.

"That is very wrong. My brain is not small_, it_ is fairly big as a matter of fact." Will replied proudly.

"You could say that again," I murmured quietly, but loud enough that the two siblings heard. Will glared at me, which only made me smile even more. I could imagine the score in my mind. **Tessa-1 Will-0**

Will stuck his tongue out at me like a little kid. And I, being the very mature self that I am, stuck my tongue back out at him.

All of a sudden, the classroom got very quiet and dark. The room was pitch black. (**Imagine the JAWS music playing)** Nobody made a single movement or sound. There weren't any windows in the room so not one inch of light could be seen. There wasn't even light in the part of the hallway that we could see.

Suddenly, someone grabbed my shoulders from behind and I screamed as they made me turn around. The sight that I saw in front of me scared me even more. It was a man with glittery make-up on and cat like yellow eyes that danced with mischief. His hair had glitter and sparkle all over it like he was some kind of fairy monster. He held the only source of light in the room which was a flashlight that he held below his chin so it cast shadows on his sparkly face. In the back of my mind I rememeber his name from when Jem introduced us. Magnus. I screamed again when I saw the creepy serial killer smile on his face.

I stopped midway between a scream when Will had suddenly burst out laughing. Someone turned the lights back on so I could finally see that Will and Gabriel were the only two laughing. Everyone else looked either surprised or startled.

"What the crap was that!?" I screamed at his face which appeared next to me. I was sure that my face was red with_fury_.

"Your face was hilarious. I knew this was the perfect prank for the newcomer." Will exclaimed to Gabriel and they high fived, still laughing.

"Are you freaking kidding me!?" I screamed again, but Will still would turn my way. He just continued talking and laughing with Gabriel like I wasn't even there anymore.

"Maybe you do have potential in you Lightwood."

"Will!" I screamed, my voice rising louder with every second that passed.

"What_?_" Will said calmly which he knew would only make me more enraged.

I groaned loudly and then I slapped him straight on the face. The class grew quiet. It was a rare occasion that anyone ever slapped Will which surprised me. Will was the kind of guy you would expect to recieve slaps regularly.

"That's for almost giving me a heart attack," I explained. Then I wacked him on the of his head, which he hadn't seen coming since he was still surprised from the slap. "That's for being so sickly annoying," and then I finally kicked his shins. "And that's for being you."

I stood up and walked to the other side of the room to sit between Gideon and Jem, who sent glares and annoyed glances at Gabriel and Will. Will was still holding his face in the spot where I had slapped him which had made me feel better. He deserved it.

I heard Gabriel tell Will that he had deserved it, which Will returned with a glare that could kill.

"Will, you don't get to be mad. After all, you started it. Why do you have to such a jerk sometimes?" Cecily asked him.

In my mind, she should have said all the time.

The rest of the class time, Will didn't make another comment. We continued to glare at whatever was in front of us, completely ignoring each other.

One class period done, 7 more to go. Ughh.

Somebody better help me because...

This was going to be an extremely long year.

* * *

**This was so fun to write. Do you think I should do some chapters in Will's POV? You guys tell me. Sorry it was so short but I got everything I needed in this chapter. I hope you liked it and await the next chapter.**

**Please R&R.**

**-Catherinelol01 :) **

**PS: I want to give credit to my beta reader Amanda (it won't let me type her pen name)who took her time to edit this. Thank you. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the 6th chapter, FINALLY! Sorry for the long wait. I don't really know what to think of this chapter since I wrote this really late at night. I do NOT own anything. All characters and names belong to Cassandra Clare. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Will**

The nerve that Tessa girl had! How dare she slap me, William Herondale? I should have seen it coming but this girl put my mind in different places.

_Ughh! Why does she have to be in __my__ mind every single day?_ I groaned and put my head in hands. Great. Now the girl was going to keep me from eating. I saw her on the other side of the room, sitting by herself also.

I heard the sound of someone sitting at my side and dropping their books on the table. Even though I didn't look at the person, I knew it was Jem. Only Jem carried that many books, which were all math and music books.

"William, what happened today? Are you trying to repeat history? Don't you remember what happened with Ella?" Jem asked with calm, but firm voice

Of course I remembered Ella, and what I had done to her. I would never be able to forget that. She was my sister. My now _dead _sister. And it was all because of me.

I had decided to play stupid little pranks on her, since she was my older sister, and she did the same to me. As years went by, we never stopped. The pranks got worse, more threatening. We grew apart as siblings. Finally, Ella snapped and finally grew tired of it. She had stomped out of our house, not looking where she was going, and never looking back. She never saw the car coming, and she never saw us ever again. The car hit her so bad, and it was impossible for her to survive it. Everybody knew of our little pranks, so not only did my family blame me, but I blamed myself. I still do. Ella never deserved any of what happened to her. It all should have happened to me.

Cecily eventually started talking to me again, but I knew she still felt that emptiness inside her, like I did. I always did. It felt like I was never going to be completely whole again. My parents changed. We all did. They started going to depression mode. I will never forget the words my mom said to me_._ _"It's all your fault. She would be still here if it wasn't for you. You being here keeps reminding me of what you did. Just leave. I don't care where you go. Just leave, and don't plan on coming back, because if you do, you won't find a family here."_

So that's what I did. I left. I decided to enter the Institute for high school. Cecily followed me to the school two years after. I had only been fourteen when my mother told me that. She changed, and she also had changed me.

"That different." I murmured to Jem.

"But it isn't. You know that. Once you push Tessa to the edge, who knows what she'll do. It may not have happened to those other girls, but Tessa is different. She's not falling to her knees over the sight of you. She'll keep fighting until she reaches the point that Ella got to. Do you want that to happen?"

I stayed quiet.

"Make a wise decision Will. I know that you'll try. I just don't want history to repeat itself. I know you don't either." With that Jem got up, grabbed his stuff, and left.

I was all alone again. After thinking for a while, I finally got what Jem said. He was completely right. He always was. I finally made my decision, and I was really hoping it was the right one.

* * *

**Tessa**

The rest of the day, Will and I continued ignoring each other but I knew that this wasn't the end it. I was going to have to face him at some point.

At the end of the day, I went back to my dorm room to study since the teachers had already given us homework. This really is a top notch school. Sophie was nowhere to be seen so I was all by myself.

After the heart attack Will, Magnus, and Gabriel had almost given me, Magnus settled the class down and continued on with class. He was giving us a quiz on how much we knew on European History on Wednesday. That only gave me about two days to study so I decided to get right to work. Just because Will was as annoying as hell to medoesn't mean I'm going to let him mess up my school work. I didn't want to waste my opportunity to go to an amazing school all because of one person.

I continued on with the rest of my classes, and thankfully there weren't any more surprises. I went to my next class which was Art with Sophie and Gideon. I had Calculus and English Lit after that, and then it was time for lunch. I got to lunch before the rest of the gang so I sat there by myself for a little while.

It gave me time to think to myself. I guess I did over react a little bit. But that didn't give Will the right to do what he did. I thought British men were supposed to be gentlemen! I mean, Jem is one of the kindest people I have met. Will on the other hand was driving me mad! "Urgh!" I yelled out, which resulted to a lot of heads turning my way. I awkwardly turned back around, still feeling everyone's eyes on me. _Great_. My first day and there were already people probably thinking I was mad or crazy. I slumped in my seat and put my head in my hands.

I heard the sound of someone plopping down beside me. I looked up to see that it was Will. _Just perfect _I thought sarcastically to myself.

"What do you want William?" I said exasperated.

"Look Tessa, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I truly mean it. I shouldn't have done that to you, especially on your first day. You look like a person who wouldn't give up so easily, and I don't want to fight with you for an entire year. Do you know how tiring that would be? I should have made you feel more welcome to our humble school. I apologize if I had offended you in any way." He said with a slight nervousness in his voice.

I was speechless. I just continued to stare at him in surprise and slight respect. I had definitely not expected that.

"Wow," was all I could say

"Really Theresa? That all you could say. I know it_(No ' mark)_s not hard to tell that I'm not a person who easily apologizes. Can't you see tha…"

I cut him off so that I could finally have a chance to speak, "That was all I could say because not only was I surprised, I was proud. Proud that someone like you could admit not only to yourself, but to others, that you're sorry. I respect you for that. Thank you."

Will had this surprised look on his face which probably reflected mine from earlier.

"Wow" was all he said. I smiled at that.

He stuck out his hand in a polite manner, like a proper British man would. "I think we got off the wrong foot. That's a saying you Americans use right? Well, what I mean is that I'm willing to make a new start if you are. Will you accept my apology and maybe start over again?" Will asked with a genuine smile.

"Well, that would be lovely. I think a new start is exactly what we need. And yes, I forgive you." I said and shook his hand. All of a sudden, our handshake turned into a hug as Will pulled me towards him.

"Thank you."

I smiled and hugged him back.

* * *

**I wonder what their friends will think of this cute little scene. (hint hint) ;)**

**I hope this chapter was good and R&R.**

**A special thanks to the beta reader for this story, Amanda. (It won't let me write her username for some reason.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally here is the seventh chapter. I hope you like it.**

**All characters belong to the amazing Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Tessa! Tessa, wake up__!_

_I felt someone calling out to me and shaking me to wake._

I lifted my head up groggily, trying to blink the black spots away from my eyes. From the corner of my eye, I could make out Cecily and Sophie standing up beside me, their arms crossed with slight grins on their faces.

"What….huh?" I mumbled.

"Morning sleeping beauty. It's about time you woke up. I've been here for ten minutes but Cecily just got here." Sophie explained

"Oh"

I looked around me and saw that I was in the cafeteria and everyone was already eating. I guess I had fallen asleep while waiting for everyone to show up. It didn't help that I figured someone must have written a vulgar message on me._ IDIOT, LOSER, AMERICAN_. I quickly took a compact mirror from Cecily's hand. Either she wrote a message and wanted me to admire it or she knew my train of thought. Luckily when I looked there was no Sharpie decorating my forehead. There was a red imprint from the hard table though.

But back to the subject at hand. There were was no early morning complaining around me. So that meant…

No boys. That was like half of the group.

"Uh…where's everyone else?" I asked

Both Sophie and Cecily got this sad look on their faces.

"William went back to being his usually moody self. The only difference is that it's worse today. He isn't talking to anyone, but that's usually normal. Today he is being a total bitch though. I just saw him earlier in the hallway making out with some whore." Cecily explained.

Sophie added in after Cecily finished, "We have decided he must be on his period. No one can be that bitchy and not be PMSing."

That meant that everything had been a dream. He hadn't really apologized. But now I know that none of that had been real. None of it had been true. The small spark of hope inside of her extinguished. He was William Herondale. A gigantic pain in the ass who would rather drink fire than apologize to anyone.

Sophie waved her hand over my face, "Tessa, hello? You still there?"

"Oh. Yeah." I blinked at her trying to clear the daze from my eyes. They always went into this weird glassy state whenever I was thinking deeply.

Cecily and Sophie now had gawking faces in direction behind me. I turned around and realized why they were like that. Now in clear view was Will and Gabriel screaming at each other, causing the start of a big scene.

_Oh__ my__ god. This boy will be the death of me,_ I thought as I stood up and headed in their direction in attempt to split them two apart. Turns out that it wasn't the best decision that I've made.

As I approached them, I noticed that Jem was also heading towards them. It was a little too late for him to intercept as I stepped in between Will and Gabriel, holding my arms out in between them. As I kept one arm on Gabriel, separating the two, I turned towards Will who had his arm raised and poised for a punch. There was just too much momentum. The punch had to go somewhere, it had to hit something.

I yelped as his fist made in contact with the left side of my face. I heard a slight crack, but it was still enough to send me into worry and fright.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, tears already starting to tread downwards on my face.

Everything was silent. I clutched my face as if it would help take the pain away. Oh, and that punch had hurt really badly. It now felt like a thousand needles were shooting at my face. I gasped and fell down to my knees, still clutching my face. Red spots were appearing in my vision. That could not be good. I wasn't any good at healing but I know I should not have been seeing spots. That meant I was going to faint.

The crowd that had started to surround the fight had now loosened, and stayed silent. When I finally looked up to see everyone's reaction, my attention went to only one person. Will. And the look on his face was what really caught my attention the most. He had a blank expression, not even letting me see that he actually cared about what he had done. That bitch. A stupid thought crossed my mind. I was going to have an ugly bruise for days because of him and the bastard couldn't even be must have some serious balls because at the moment I was seeing red, both literally and figuratively. I wanted to kick and punch him until that blank expression was gone.

It didn't matter though because the spots were growing bigger. My mind was growing fuzzy and my mouth was dry. I think I saw Thomas and Cecily carrying me out of the cafeteria but it was hard to be certain. Sophie had stayed behind to get my stuff for me if what the soft words in my ears were saying were correct.

* * *

I woke up in the nurse's office with a huge headache. Ugh. At times, my life can really suck.

After the near fight, none of my friends really had the energy to eat. Jem had an angry look on his face as he took Will outside to have a talk with him. Gabriel had stormed off somewhere with his brother at his heels.

As Thomas and Cecily helped me make my way to the nurse's office, I could hear Jem yelling at his best friend. I hope I hadn't caused anything that could ruin their long friendship. I shook my head at the thought. I know that I just met these people and I don't know everything about them or their life story, but I did know a friendship like the one Will and Jem have is one that is practically impossible to break.

Let's hope nothing bad will happen between the two of them or it'll just make me feel guiltier.

* * *

_Tessa! Tessa, where are you?_

_I heard someone calling my name. Their voice had a warm familiar feeling, but I couldn't quite make out who it was. My feet took off in the direction of the voice, not giving me a chance to really notice where I was._

_After running and taking several turns, the voice got louder, but was still not in view. Once my mind snapped back into focus, I realized that yet again I was in the Institute. To my left hung a certain portrait that__I__ definitely recognized, for I was in it._

_After stopping for a second to take a breath,__ I continued to run towards the voice and found myself in a room. Everything was dark and empty but I could feel another presence near me._

_"Hello dearie." Someone whispered from behind me, sending chills down my spine. I could feel their breath on my neck. This wasn't the same voice I had heard earlier. I definitely recognized this voice, and that's not a good thing._

_"I cannot tell you how long I have waited for this my dear Tessa."_

* * *

I jolted up in bed with sweat sticking to my forehead and shirt. I struggled to control my jagged breaths. That dream felt _very _real, just like that other two had. And just like the past two dreams, I had a strong sense of deja vu.

After a slight head shake to clear my mind of the dream, I heard something. I stilled as I heard another person's breathing. I was supposed to be alone since I was in the school's clinic. I cautiously turned my head in the direction of the stranger.

It felt like someone had just punched the air out of my stomach for I could not even let out a single breath. I might not have seen the person's face in my dream, but I certain of who it was. And that person was right here. Beside my bed, staring at me with a wicked stare turned my organs to lead. Their icy cold aura consumed any oxygen. I had not seen them in months or maybe years? I couldn't tell anything anymore. All my body could process was that I was in danger and needed to scream or escape.

"Hello my dear Tessa. Long time no see."

* * *

**Hehehe. I just love cliffhangers.**

**Thanks to my Beta Reader Amanda for editing this story since I'm too lazy to do it myself. Till next week or maybe fortnight. It depends.**

**-Catherinelol01**


End file.
